


show me the places where the others gave you scars

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - TV, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: A collection of Anthony/Kate drabbles.3: Drunk Kate wants to steal Anthony away. (Mature)4: Anthony and Colin discuss the former's plans for the season. (TV Canon)5: Kate and Anthony get locked in a closet. (Modern AU)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 48
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

If Anthony is honest, he should have expected this much earlier.

But they had been married for _years_ and somehow - _somehow_ \- he had gotten away with it.

But of course it’s too good to last.

“I found it, didn’t I?” Kate grins widely, smugly. She’s triumphant, straddling him, his back against the itchy rug. Her fingers are deceptively soft, running slowly down his chest… down his thighs… 

“Kate - ” he warns, bracing himself to lift her off of him, flip her over, _something_ to prevent the inevitable. But she’s trapped his arms against his sides with her knees, and there is too much furniture near by for him to safely push her off. He might have to - he _might_ have to - let her - oh _no_.

Kate pauses, her eyes narrowed firmly on his face, but her smile still very much in place. But her hands - her _fingers_ \- 

Anthony immediately tries to jerk his legs but Kate is relentless - she tickles him on the underside of his knees without mercy, laughing and laughing and _laughing_ as Anthony grimaces.

“I found a weak spot, didn’t I?” Her satisfaction irritates him, and makes him proud, and turns him on all at the same time. It’s terribly inconvenient, especially when he’s experiencing that awful mix of pleasure and pain, the noises coming from his mouth a cacophony of laughter and groans. Kate giggles. “Now I _know_.”

“Please - Kate - ” He’s begging, but he’s done it before and he will again, and frankly he doesn’t care because this is _Kate_ and all he needs right _now_ is for her to- “Kate! I promise I’ll do whatever you want!”

She doesn’t stop. “You promise?”

“Promise!”

Kate stills above him, their eyes locked and breaths in sync. Her hands move to his chest, nails digging in slightly but her knees remaining firm. “I’m holding you to it,” she whispers, her lips now hovering above his chest. 

“I did promise,” he says, twisting his hand which she lets free. He caresses her cheek. “But right now - ” His fingers tangle into her hair and she _moans_ like he knew she would.

Anthony pulls her face to his and kisses her with that mixture of annoyance and pride and lust and Kate melts into him. And even if he’s prone beneath her, and now she has one more point in her favor, Anthony wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	2. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Anthony admires Kate in the moonlight. (Post-Canon)
> 
> Prompt: "Remember the lake in the moonlight? / Remember you shivered and shone? / I'll never forget what you looked like on that night / But I know that time's gonna take me / I know that day's gonna come / I just want the devil to hate me"

Anthony has been married for a handful of years now and the sight of Kate in the moonlight, standing just beside the lake, the reflections of the moon a halo around her, still takes his breath away.

And despite every morning waking up with her in his arms, he’s still in shock at how he’s so lucky.

“I love you,” he says, suddenly, and Kate turns to him. He walks towards her so they are both just a few feet from the edge of the water. Taking her hand in his, he kisses her knuckles. “Even when you look like you’re plotting my demise, you are quite beautiful.”

Kate grins, turning back to the water, to the peaceful night, where crickets chirp and a slight breeze ruffles through her hair. Anthony takes a mental picture - at how her eyes shine brighter than the moon, how the corners of her lips curve up. He memorizes every breath that leaves her lips and every twitch in her fingers and every moment where she stands there, beside him, loving him.

Even if his mind knows better, there is a part of his heart that beats to the sound of a clock running out of a time. But in this moment, when Kate squeezes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder, he just exhales instead.

Her face turns and her lips linger on his shoulder. “Thank you for bringing me here, Anthony.” 

“Did I have a choice?” he says, kissing her hair with a grin. “I felt that it was more a demand than a request.” 

Kate laughs into his shoulder. “And that is why I love _you_.”

Anthony looks back out at the lake, quiet and calm and content, just like his heart. “Always, love.”

And they stand, at peace, and if time passes, Anthony doesn’t really notice.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Drunk Kate wants to steal Anthony away. (Mature)
> 
> Prompt: Based on my own drunk headcanons...   
> https://pensbridgrton.tumblr.com/post/640704058678788096/whos-the-funniest-drunk-for-kate-and-anthony

Kate finds him in his study with his brothers. Leaning against the doorway, her eyes focused on her husband, she crosses her arms across her chest - really to prop up her breasts. “Anthony.”

Benedicts chair drops to the floor and Anthony looks over his shoulder. “Kate, dearest. How are you?”

“Your sister has plied me with alcohol and I am now very drunk.” She might twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

Anthony beckons her over and Kate gladly sits in his lap. Colin and Benedict turn away and pay them no mind, discussing Sophie’s recent visit to their child’s school, and Gregory is napping on the couch, an empty bottle cradled in his arms.

Kate nuzzles into her husband’s neck. Her breath smells like wine as she kisses his skin. “Am I allowed to steal you away yet?” One of her hands lingers by his hip, but she wants to move over and cup him…

Anthony gulps and she loves how that feels against her lips. Adjusting herself in his lap, if her ass happens to grind against him… “Oh you’re _drunk,_ drunk, aren’t you?” whispers Anthony with amused tilt on his lips.

“Not _that_ drunk, of course.” Her voice lowers. “But I do love how hard you get when I’m on top.”

Her whispers are messier than she would like, her tongue licking against his ear, but he must like that because his arms tighten around her. “I love you on top.” Anthony glances to the side. “Shall we get out of here?”

Kate grins. “Yes please.”

Anthony clears his throat loudly. When Colin raises an eyebrow and Benedict tilts his head, Anthony says, “Kate and I are leaving.”

Benedict shakes his head but Colin smirks. “Daph get her good and drunk, huh? Not too drunk, I hope. For your sake.”

“I am the perfect amount of drunk, thank you very much,” says Kate, sitting straighter. Anthony grins into her shoulder. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

Colin laughs. “The lady is correct, of course.” He looks behind her. “My brother would be wise to listen to her.”

“I’ve been married just long enough to learn _that_ lesson.”

So Anthony nudges Kate off of him, only to loop her arm around his. “Good night, Brothers. May the rest of your night be as pleasant as ours.”

Kate giggles. “I’m sure Sophie and Penelope would appreciate it.”

Colin narrows his eyes. “You know what, I _should_ go find my wife.”

“Yes, yes, we all know she’s your wife,” says Benedict, rolling his eyes with a careless wave of his hand. His gaze darts to the doorway though. “Maybe I will join you to fetch Sophie.”

As three Bridgerton brothers leave - two to find their wives and the other to bed his - Gregory snores on the couch, blissfully ignorant of the headache that awaits him the next morning.


	4. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: Anthony and Colin discuss the former's plans for the season. (TV Canon)
> 
> Prompt: "Cause I just couldn't open up
> 
> I'm always shiftin'
> 
> Go find yourself a man
> 
> Who's strong and tall and Christian
> 
> Matt Maeson - Hallucinogenics"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written prior to the Kate Sharma casting announcement. (This one is really bad so feel free to skip it.)

No matter how hard he tries, Anthony can’t keep his eyes from straying.

Edwina Sheffield, a stand out in her simple white gown, laughs with her whole face - bright and shiny and vibrant against the shadows of the ballroom. But the crowd growing around her slips just out of his gaze - because just beside it is another woman who he suspects is the _other_ Miss Sheffield, surveying the area like a battlefield as she sips her lemonade.

It’s a stance he is intimately familiar with, similarly positioned beside Eloise. In contract, however, Eloise chats brightly with Miss Featherington and an occasional potential suitor or two, but there is no where near the crowd that surrounds Edwina Sheffield.

And although he is glad his brotherly duties seem to be much simpler than the _previous_ season, it appears his pursuit of making Edwina his wife will require more effort than he expected.

So Anthony is not happy when Colin slides beside him, looking smug. “Why do you look so pleased?” His brother takes a sip of lemonade, other hand behind his back, surveying the floor with something - different - in his gaze. “Your mind appears to be a much scarier place nowadays.”

Colin glances at him sideways. “There’s amusement to be found in all of this,” he says, gesturing vaguely around him. “Ambitious Mamas, simpering debutantes, ladies husband hunting…” A flash of something crosses his gaze but it quickly disappears. Colin shrugs. “It’s especially amusing when my dear eldest brother is in the thick of it.”

Anthony rolls his eyes. “I’m not in the thick of anything. I know my bride.” He forces himself to focus on Edwina, now whispering with her sister. “I just need to get her to agree to marry me.”

“Rumor is you’ll need to impress the elder Miss Sheffield.” Colin frowns suddenly, distracted by something to the side. “Perhaps you should ask her to dance…”

Anthony raises his eyebrow - his brother is most certainly not looking at Kate Sheffield, but he does bring up a very compelling argument. With the crowd of men around Edwina only growing, asking Kate would be much simpler. “You know, Brother, that’s a splendid idea.” But Colin has disappeared and Anthony doesn’t really care to know why, so he turns back to the dance floor.

And with a deep breath - not to fortify himself, no, not to strengthen the armor build around his ribs in an attempt how his heart beats faster when he looks at _her -_ Anthony crosses the room to ask Kate Sheffield to dance.


	5. Garbage Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: Kate and Anthony get locked in a closet. (Modern AU)
> 
> Prompt: “I’m gonna ride a rollercoaster with you, you disgusting beautiful garbage angel.”

If someone told Kate just a few hours ago that she’d be at a full-blown college party - let alone one hosted by a _Bridgerton_ \- she would have laughed in their face.

But not only is she _at_ a Bridgerton party - she really should reconsider her friendship with Colin, it’s much more trouble than it’s worth - but now she’s locked in a closet _with_ a Bridgerton.

And not just _any_ Bridgerton. In fact, has it been any other one, maybe Kate wouldn’t want to hit her head against the wall. Colin? Too smug for his own good most of the time, but pretty funny and decent company. Benedict? Fairly pleasant, actually. Daphne or Eloise? They would probably be laughing and making fun of everyone else and having a grand old time.

But no. Luck’s not on Kate’s side that night. Because as she tries hopelessly to push open the closet door, the knob twisting useless in her hands, Kate works to keep her breathing steady - because, of course, while her ponytail is coming undone and her temper is simmering, she’s locked in with a very drunk Anthony Bridgerton.

Kate rests her head against the wall. “Of all people - ” She sighs, turning to face him. There’s a small sliver of light from the doorway, enough for her to see his face in the shadows. “Well this is turning into a rollercoaster of a night.”

“And I’m gonna ride this rollercoaster with you, you disgusting beautiful garbage angel.” Anthony points at her, twirling his finger. Kate rolls her eyes and slaps his hand away when he moves to touch her hair. “Hey! That’s not angelic.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m disgusting and garbage.” Kate flips her hair over her shoulder. “Although I’m flattered you think I’m beautiful.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Colin,” grumbles Anthony, crossing his arms across his chest. Kate bites back a smile - he looks kind of cute like that, not that she’d ever admit it. As he leans against the wall and sinks to the floor, he almost pouts. “I forbid you to hang out with him anymore.”

“He’s my partner in Contemporary Lit. Plus he loves my mum’s cooking.”

“Fucking hell.” Anthony runs a hand through his hair. Kate isn’t sure if he’s as drunk as she previously thought, but his dark eyes seem a bit cloudy when he looks up at her. Slowly, Kate sinks to the floor across from him, leaving plenty of space between them. “I left my phone in my room.”

“Edwina has mine.” Kate stretches out her legs in front of her. “Anyone ever come up here?”

“Not during parties.” His words are oddly coherent and he _sounds_ sober, so Kate wonders what is going on that silly brain of his.

But quickly, Kate realizes that might be a fruitless endeavour. When the silence between them becomes too much, however, she blurts out, “So why am I a disgusting beautiful garbage angel?”

Anthony glances over at her, hints of amusement on his face. Kate isn’t sure she likes it. “I’m drunk and those are the first adjectives I thought of.” He turns his head to avoid her eyes, staring at the unmoving and locked door instead. “Don’t read into it.”

Kate narrows her eyes at the side of his face. “So you _do_ think I’m beautiful.”

“ - and disgusting garbage - ”

“I’m flattered.”

Anthony grunts and Kate lets herself grin.

(When Colin finally discovers them almost an hour later, Kate’s hair is tousled and Anthony’s shirt looks more wrinkled than usual and when Colin narrows his eyes questioningly, Anthony just shoves him out of the way and bans him from ever speaking to Kate again.

Kate pats Colin on the shoulder with a wide smile. “See you in class on Tuesday! I’ll bring some badam burfi.”

Anthony groans loudly.)

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @pensbridgerton and tumblr @pensbridgrton


End file.
